


While You Sleep

by Ac1c



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Ac1c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel reflects on his and Leonard's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

Pavel slowly moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes a little. He turned his head to look at the clock, frowning when he realized it was only 4 AM. "Lights to ten percent.", he said quietly, careful not to wake Leonard. He'd been staying over at the doctor's quarters for a few weeks now, happy to spend as much time with Leonard as possible.

They had been together for a few months, but even after all this time, Pavel still couldn't believe he'd actually gotten lucky enough to have someone as amazing as Leonard like him back. For a long time, he'd believed it would never become more than just a crush, and the doctor would never figure out why he had been spending so much time in sickbay after 'accidentally' tripping or things like that.

Jim must have had something to do with it though, because the next time he'd visisted medbay, Leonard had been..different. Sure, he'd treated him like every other patient, but when he'd touched Pavel, his hands had lingered for a few moments, making the Russian's breath catch in his throat.

It had all progressed from there, and here they were now, both very much in love with the other. Pavel reached out to gently touch one of the moles on Leonard's back, smiling to himself. There weren't much of them but if he concentrated a little, it kind of looked like a constellation of stars.

He slowly ran his finger over the doctor's skin, keeping his touch light. Everything about Leonard was beautiful, from his strong, steady hands, to the way his face lit up when he smiled. 

"Я люблю тебя", Pavel whispered, pulling his hand back and moving closer to Leonard so he could curl up at Leonard's side, wrapping an arm around the other's waist. It didn't take long for him to drift off again, his lips pressed against Leonard's shoulder, the corners of his mouth curled up in a small, content smile.


End file.
